


Second Chances

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Acts Like Endverse Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Sam Wesson - Freeform, Teasing, Top Dean, Yoga Instructor Castiel (Supernatural), handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: After Dean's secretary signs him up for a yoga class, the last thing that Dean expected was to see his ex boyfriend as the instructor.





	1. Getting Back Together

**_Basic Yoga in studio 3 at 2:15 pm: instructor Novak. Please, please give this a chance sir._ **

 

Dean reads the notes sent to him by Jane, his new secretary. She had noticed how stressed he was at the office and decided that something needed go be done about it. His stress had nearly caused them a major merger deal and no one, none of the upper bosses were too happy about it. 

 

So Jane had insisted that he find something that would relive that and given that he had no boyfriend, or girlfriend to let that tension go and his right hand wasn't doing the job, Jane had found him a yoga class that had just began. 

 

Dean had only missed one class, and according to Jane, the instructor didn't mind it and would catch him up as much as he could. 

 

Besides, the class was small with maybe ten people to the entire studio and he could get some one on one time. 

 

Dean holds the yoga mat that Jane had gone out and purchased for him over his shoulder, the too tight pants that she had also purchased bunched up against his crotch and he wasn't happy about that, it was an uncomfortable situation for him and his family jewels. 

 

Dean sucks it up. The class starts in five minutes and he .seeded to hurry up and get there and maybe find a good spot that he could possibly go unnoticed by the teacher.

 

He just wanted to do a few sets, and then go home and never have to step foot in another yoga studio again. 

 

                                        *

 

The studio is barely filled when Dean gets there. By the looks of it, the teacher wasn't there either. 

 

He finds a spot in the middle of the room. He follows what the others are doing and places his mat on the ground. Now that he looks at it, he can could really go for calling Jane right about now and asking her why she chose a Sandover yoga mat. The last thing he needed was for people to know where he worked, who he worked for and what was potentially the reason for his stress.  

 

Sandover wasn't really known for being helpful towards the community. 

 

Dean takes a seat, pulling out his cell phone and sending Jane a quick message before he begins checking his email, both personal and work related. 

 

He's so into his phone that he didn't even realize that the class had filled, and the teacher was now in the room. 

 

Dean looks up once he hears a man speaking. The phone nearly slips from his hand when he realizes who It was. 

 

This can't be right. 

 

_ The same facial hair, unkempt around his chin. _

 

_ The same piercing blue eyes that Dean remembers from all those nights together.  _

 

“Alright class, I've noticed that we have a few new faces and our new faces might not know the rules.” The man casts a glance around the room. Eyes dropping on Dean but if Dean's realization of the man was any indication of how uncomfortable this was going to be. The man surely didn't show it. 

 

He turns away again. 

 

“The rules…” He picks up a basket and walks towards a redhead girl that had say in front of Dean and began playing games on her phone. He holds out the basket and Dean can see inside. 

 

Cell phones. 

 

“State, this is a place of calm and relaxation. All outside distractions must be neutralized if we want true and inner peace.” 

 

The girl in front of him hesitantly puts her phone into the basket. 

 

“And what's your name kitten?” 

 

The woman shifts slightly before she answers. “Charlie.” She answers with uncertainty that the man only nods to her before walking to Dean. 

 

They were the only two new people in the class. 

 

“And your phone sir.” 

 

_ Sir _

 

As if that didn't sting.

 

Dean places the phone into the basket and stares at the man in front of him. 

 

Those blue eyes twinkle with something that Dean can't read but he wonders, wonders if the man is going to ask him the same question that he asked Charlie. 

 

He shouldn't. 

 

The man knows who he is. 

 

“And our other new student. What's your name Mister?” 

 

Dean swallows hard, the hurt crosses his eyes and he clenches his jaw tightly. 

 

“Dean.” 

 

He moves on back to the front of the class. He places the basket on the ground. 

 

“Our new students. Charlie and Dean. I am your instructor. My name is Castiel Novak but like the rest of my students you may call me Cas.” 

 

_ Cas  _

 

As though Dean didn't remember that. He can't help but stare at the man, watches as he walks around the class and get ready to begin.

 

“We are going to begin with deep breathing exercises. Everyone inhale. And then exhale.” 

 

The class follows in unison, Dean des but doesn't take his eyes off of Cas who doesn't even seem to notice him. 

 

And that makes him a little hurt. 

 

“Good. Now since some of them are beginning and we're only on our second class I hope you don't mind if we go back over the basics?” 

 

The class mutters but it's all good, they don't seem to mind. 

 

Castiel smiles. “Good. Now a few stretches. Everyone warm up please and we'll start in five.” 

 

Dean stands, as does the rest of the class but he has something else in mind. 

 

He walks towards Cas, a determined expression on his face. He needs to talk to him and now. 

 

“Cas…” 

 

“Dean, if there is anything you need to discuss it can wait after class.” 

 

“Actually no.” Dean lowers his voice. “you're acting like you don't know me. Cas, we spent the best part of summer together after college. I know that I didn't call you or see you again but I had lost your number. I didn't think I would see you again.” 

 

Castiel turns away from him. 

 

“I understand that. But as I recall, I asked you to stay with me. To be by my side and you chose Sandover. The company that has ruined so many lives. Yet you took the opportunity and left me Dean. There is nothing I can do or say anymore.” Castiel takes a seat on his mat, closing his eyes. “the past is the past Dean. It's best that we forget it ever happened.” 

 

                                        +

  
  


By the time that the class ends, Dean is a lot more stressed than when he stepped foot inside the building and he doesn't think that he can do this, keep coming to the class that a man he once loved…  _ still  _ loves teaches. 

 

“I hope to see some of you again next week and hopefully my dear padawans, there won't be any new students.” 

 

The joke is met with lightheartedness but it doesn't feel that way for Dean. 

 

The class files out, Dean lingers behind. 

 

He had finally seen Castiel again and he wasn't going to let him go. Even if he didn't come back to the class, he wanted Castiel in his life once more. 

 

“Class is over Dean. I have my next one in an hour and I have to prepare.” 

 

“I know you're mad with me but I was thinking that maybe you and me, we can catch up. I didn't know you stayed in town and if I did, this wouldn't be so weird between us. But I want to catch up and maybe grab dinner and some drinks if you're not busy?” 

 

Castiel blows out the candles in the room, grabbing a sign that read  _ back in fifteen _ and places it on the door. 

 

“I have fifteen minutes for lunch. And as much as my head is telling me not to go with you, my heart missed you. I thought about you every night that you were gone.” 

 

The confession makes Dean blush. 

 

So he wasn't the only one. 

 

“Well I don't think that our drinks and dinner can get in a fifteen minute break. But hey, give me your number and we can set some stuff up later?” 

 

Castiel seems hesitant to give out his number, he watches Dean while biting his lip. Something Dean remembers he use to do as a coping mechanism. 

 

“Or I can give you mine and you can call and text me. That way you will have the power over this and I won't text you all night?” 

 

Castiel grins. “Alright.” 

 

Castiel reaches behind one of the tables and pulls out his cell. Dean gives him the number. 

 

“I do hope to hear from you Cas.” 

 

*****

 

Dean hears from Castiel not even three days later. He's sitting in his office, going over some files when his phone buzzes. 

 

**Unknown number**

 

**11:59 am** So I decided to take you up on that offer

 

**12:00pm** I have a free day on Friday. I would love to have dinner and drinks with you

 

Dean picks up his phone and Locks in Castiel's number. 

 

He sends a quick message back 

 

**Dean**

 

**12:04 pm** that's great! We can meet up at 8. There's a bar and grill. Jaxsons I'll be there 

 

**Cas**

 

**12:06 pm** I'll see you there :) 

 

**Wednesday**

 

Over the next few days, Dean finds his phone buzzing with messages from Castiel. He was excited to say the least.

 

“Who's that?” Dean looks up at Jane who's standing in front of him. She's holding a stack of books and files in hand, eyebrow raised as she looks at her boss. “because who ever it is, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time.”

 

“You remember that guy I told you about when I called you completely drunk one night? Castiel?” 

 

Jane nods. “Yeah, the love of your life or something like that. And your yoga instructor. What about him?” 

 

Dean holds up the phone and shows her the messages. Jane smiles. 

 

“Look at you! Getting back out there.”

 

“Is it just the two of you or is he planning on Inviting more people?” 

 

Dean hadn't thought about that. As far as knew It was just going to be him and Castiel, he didn't know if the man was going to bring anyone else. 

 

“You didn't ask did you?” 

 

Dean shakes his head. “No. And I'm afraid to ask. What if he takes it the wrong way and cancels on me? I can't lose him again.” 

 

“Well, just hope that it's the two for you when you get there. This might be your night to get Castiel back.” 

 

**Cas**

 

**2:58 pm** I can't wait for dinner! 

 

Dean stares at the message. Dinner..that's what they were having. Dinner and drinks. 

 

What if Castiel didn't want anything more than friendship? He would be fine with it, he would but he wouldn't be happy. 

 

**Dean**

 

**3:00 pm** Me to Cas! And this place is a favorite. You're gonna love it :)

 

**Friday**

 

Friday rolls around and Dean spends the entire day at work trying not to freak out. It wasn't a date, they weren't going to a fancy restaurant and there was no need to dress up but that didn't stop him from spending two hours figuring out which pair of jeans weren't too dingy and which polo looked good for a casual dinner at a bar and grill. 

 

By the time that Dean reaches home he has one missed call from Castiel.and that forces his heart to speed up just a bit. 

 

_ What if he's cancelling on me?  _

 

_ What if he decides that this isn't what he wants?  _

 

_ That I'm not what he wants?  _

 

The thoughts come quicker than he can rationalize and he listens to the voicemail. 

 

Just to soothe himself. 

 

_ Hey Dean. I know you missed the call because of work and I was wondering if maybe you could stop by and pick me up? My bike has a flat and i don't trust those people that can come and pick you up. At least with you I know what I'm getting into. You wouldn't take advantage of me. Anyway…. _

 

Dean writes down the address that Castiel gave to him. That was not what he was expecting and now he could breath about what was happening tonight. Castiel  _ wasn't  _ cancelling but he wanted Dean to pick him up. 

 

                                         *

 

Dean sits in the parking lot of Castiel's home. He expected the man to live in a loft or penthouse, not some small little home outside of the city. 

 

He can see the light from inside the house and soon it shuts off. Castiel comes out and he's dressed equally like Dean. Basic jeans and a blue button up that has a few buttons undone. His hair is a mess, still wet from a shower. 

 

Dean shifts in his seat. Now wasn't the time to get hard. 

 

Castiel slips into the passenger seat, eyes going straight to Dean with a smile. 

 

“You look nice.” Castiel grins, eyes slipping down to take in the entire profile of Dean. He was cursing himself at the fact that the lights were still on in the car and his pants were just a bit too tight. “and you're excited for the date apparently.” 

 

“Cas, I---" 

 

Castiel stops him. “It was the reason I dressed like this. I know you liked this look on me and god, Dean. I haven't been with anyone since you left. And when I saw you again, when you left that day in my class don't you know what I did?” 

 

Dean shakes his head. 

 

“I went home and I fucked myself with the same dildo that you bought me all those years ago. And I came so hard that I nearly blacked out. I know it's been years, and I want to be with you. We have some time to see how much we have changed but I know you and you know me---" 

 

Castiel places a hand on Dean's crotch, massaging the erection. 

 

“and I want you to fuck me tonight. Call it a one night stand or whatever but I want your cock, I want you to make me feel good.” 

 

Castiel undoes Dean's jean's, pulling out his cock. He runs a thumb over the tip, wiping at the precome and begins to jerk Dean off. Dean tosses his head back against the headrest. 

 

“We have plenty of enough time to get to know each other again because I know you'll keep coming to my classes but tonight, will you make me feel good? We can skip dinner and head inside my house right now. You can fuck me against the wall..make me see stars and come inside of me. Whatever you want.” 

 

Dean comes, gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

 

“God, yes. Anything you want.” 

 

Castiel pulls back. He licks the come off his hand. 

 

“Shall we?” 

 

He gets out the car and Dean follows. 

 

This wasn't what he was expecting but he was glad that Castiel still felt the same way that he did. 

 

                                          *

 

They're barely inside when Dean pushes Castiel against the wall. He strips the man out of his clothes, doing his own as well. Dean begins licking a few fingers before slipping them into Castiel's ass. He forget how tight Castiel has alway been, no matter what. 

 

“Fuck, Cas. I missed this.” 

 

Castiel wraps his hands around Dean's shoulders. “I've missed this. Missed your cock.” 

 

Dean growls, pushing his fingers in deeper, twisting them. 

 

Castiel lets out a soft shout. 

 

“Fuck. Fuck.” 

 

Dean pulls back, slipping his fingers out. He stares Castiel directly in the eyes. 

 

“Are you sure about this? Are you a hundred percent sure this is what you want to do?” 

 

Castiel nods. “I have condoms in the bedroom if you're not sure. But Dean, i want you.” he takes Dean's hand and places it over his cock. “Do you feel that? That's my cock. You did that. You're making me extremely horny right now and if you prolong this any longer I'm gonna get my dildo out and fuck myself senseless, then I'll come, wiping it onto your lips so you know what you missed. Is that what you want?”

 

Dean captures Castiel's lips with his own, “You do that and I remember how a bad boy you use to be. I'll make you come all night without stopping. You'll be a wreck for your class. Is that what you want baby?” 

 

Castiel shakes his head, his eyes flicking and Dean sees something he hasn't seen in a long time. 

 

“No sir. I'll be good for you.” 

 

Dean smiles. 

 

“Good. Color?” 

 

“Green.” 

 

“Great. Head into the living room and get on the floor by your couch. I want your ass in the air, fingering your ass while I watch. Understood?” 

 

Castiel nods, walking towards the living room and doing exactly as Dean asked. 

 

Dean follows him, stroking his cock. Castiel plants himself on the floor next to the couch, he spits on two of his fingers before slipping them into his ass. Dean stands behind him, slapping his ass. 

 

“Make me come..fuck yourself so hard with your fingers that you make me come so I can come on your back. If you can, you'll get a special surprise tonight.” 

 

Castiel drops his head onto the pillow, fingering himself as hard and fast as he could. Dean matches the strokes. 

 

“Fuck. You're doing so good baby. I'm almost there.” 

 

Castiel rotates his hips, fingers going deeper. He begins to shake and Dean knows. 

 

Castiel is about to come, he's about to as well. 

 

“I'm gonna come Cas, fuck.” Dean comes, dropping down and making sure that it hits Castiel's back. 

 

When he's done, he gives the man's back a kiss, licking at some of the come. 

 

“Such a good boy. Do you have more toys? You'll get to watch me fuck myself with them and you can fuck me Cas.you're so good to me.” 

 

Castiel only nods, his voice muffled but Dean can make out what he's saying..

 

“I do want dinner still though.” 

 

Dean just lets out a laugh, his life was finally back on track. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Is that what I Think it is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds out that Dean has a few tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The square filled was Tattoo reveal/discovery

It's been a month since Dean and Castiel had reunited and things couldn't have been better. For the fact, Dean was no longer tensed up and Zachariah saw it. Saw how much his top employee had changed in the small time and he didn't care what or who was the cause for it. 

 

Dean still attended the classes, except now when he did a downward dog, he could feel Castiel's eyes on his ass, trying not to slap it in front of the others. 

 

Their nights were spent getting to know each other again and one of those nights led to Castiel finding out something about Dean that he didn't know the first time around when they dated. 

 

Castiel's lying in bed with Dean, there's some horror movie playing that Dean is into but Castiel doesn't care too much about and he plays with Dean's unbuttoned shirt, running a hand down his chest and when he gets to his navel, that's when he notices it. 

 

They hadn't had sex since that night, with Dean telling him that they should slow down and if they do anything it has more of Castiel giving Dean a blow job and Castiel fingering Dean on occasion. 

 

So imagine Castiel's surprise when he noticed the small patch of ink peeking out under Dean's underwear. 

 

Castiel sits up quickly, rushing and pulling Dean's boxers down. He has a small smile on his face as he does. He didn't think that Dean, of all people would ever get a tattoo. 

 

“What's this?” Castiel asks, running a hand down the ink. It's a rose, variations of different colors swirled into the outlining. 

 

Dean looks down at where Castiel's hand is hovering over. 

 

“Oh, that. I got it shortly after we broke up. It's nothing.” 

 

Castiel frowns. “Nothing? Dean you have a tattoo. You said that you would never get one but omg, Dean.” 

 

“It's just a rose. No big deal.” 

 

Castiel licks his lips, running his hands over Dean's torso. 

 

“You know, it's getting me horny Dean. I always loved a guy with tattoos. Is this the only one you have?” 

 

Dean quirks an eyebrow, sitting up on the bed and taking his shirt off. He exposes his back to Castiel, feeling co hands run down his back.

 

“Got that one three months after the rose.” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

Castiel stares at the intricate detailing on Dean's back, none of his tattoos connected and this one, which took up a large portion of his back surely didn't connect to the rose. 

 

“I don't know really. I went it and told the guy to do whatever he wanted, I didn't care and when he was done, I had this on my back. Some people say it looks like a tree, others say a mix between a tree and whatever they see when they're drunk. What do you think? What do you see when you see this?” 

 

Castiel runs a hand down Dean's back, laughing to himself when he notices the man shivering under his touch. 

 

“I see two people. Could be you and me, under a tree enjoying ourselves, like right now. These tats are making me hot. Dean, I want you to fuck me, right now.” 

 

Dean doesn't need telling twice. He shifts on the bed and Castiel lies back against the pillows, Dean covering his body with his own. Dean runs his hands down Castiel's stomach, resting his hands in between his boxers. 

 

“Lubed up?” Dean asks. 

 

Castiel nods. “Always.” 

 

Dean pulls Castiel's boxers down, pulling them off completely. 

 

Dean leans down, trailing his tongue from Castiel's navel to his the tip of his cock. 

 

“So gorgeous, Cas. How did I get lucky with you?”    
  
Castiel whined, the second that Dean took his entire length into his mouth.

 

“Mmm, Dean. Fuck.”    
  
Dean cocks his head, coming up from between Castiel's head. “Like that baby?”    
  
Castiel nodded, thrusting his hips up, hitting Dean in the face with his cock, urging him to head back down. 

 

Dean sits back, adding two fingers into Castiel's ass, watching his boyfriend squirm under his touch,  his fingers sliding in and out of him with earnest. He begins spreading his fingers, pulling Castiel's cheeks apart.    
  
“I love that you're like this, so open and ready for anything to get inside you. Fuck, sweetheart, you want my cock inside you? Want me to fuck you good and hard? Go all night?”    
  
“I'm ready whenever you are.” Castiel whispered, “Fill me up good Dean. Show me what you can do.”    
  


Dean spread lube over Castiel's hole, reaching for the condoms on the dresser he pulled one out and rolled it over his own cock and pushed into Castiel, holding still until he saw Castiel relax. 

  
“How’s that, Cas? How does it feel?”    
  
“Good, great even,” Castiel murmured, “So nice, so big.”    
  
Dean quickly began a steady rhythm. Going in and out of Castiel, watching him wrap a hand around his cock and match each thrust.  

 

Dean leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to Castiel's lips, bruising his lips. 

 

“Harder.” Castiel urges. “Please, please fuck me harder Dean. Want to feel you for days. Come inside of me, fuck! Make me yours again.” 

 

That urges Dean on, he picks up his pace, fucking into Castiel as hard as he could, fucking him as deep as he could until he's coming inside of the condom, still inside of Castiel. 

 

He pulls out, watching as Castiel finished, coming hard in his hand and wiping it on his stomach. 

 

“Do all tattoos do that to you or just mine?” 

 

Castiel laughs. “Dean. When I first met you, you were this straight laced guy with only one thing on your mind and that was succeeding in life. I never thought that you would get tatted up and I have to admit it. It really turned me on. Any others I should know about?” 

 

Dean tosses his condom into the garbage and plops down next to Castiel. 

 

“No. That's it. No more. Unless you want me to go out and get more? Turn you on even more?” 

 

“Mmm,” Castiel leans into Dean's shoulder. “Maybe I'll be there with you the next time you get one. Fuck you right there in the chair.” 

 

Dean leans over and kisses Castiel's forehead. “I wouldn't mind that at all.” 

  
  



	3. Roles Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel switches it up with Dean after a small flare of jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The square filled was Free Square

“And that's all for today!” Castiel does one final stretch, his eyes locked on Dean's as the class finishes up their routines. Dean hadn't been paying much attention to Castiel all class, instead his attention had been on a new student that had joined Castiel's class last week. 

 

Sam Wesson had been his name and the two of them apparently worked together. Different departments but that didn't stop the two of them from chatting and laughing all class. Dean going as far as to catch Sam up on whatever he had missed. 

 

Castiel had been hesitant at first to add a complete beginner to his class but Dran had insisted that Sam was a fast learner. 

 

He just didn't think that his boyfriend would go as far as to be Sam's unofficial workout partner for the last four days. 

 

Jealousy wasn't an emotion that Castiel experienced often and when he did, he made sure that the person that was causing the jealousy knew just what they were doing and how angry and horny it made him. 

 

Dean would know just how hot it made him that Dean was defying him by making him jealous. 

 

“Maybe we can catch up later?” Sam asks. He tosses his bag over his shoulder, Dean's eyes focused on Castiel with a smirk crossing his features. “I'm having a party this weekend and I was thinking maybe you could stop by for a bit and enjoy yourself if you're not busy.” 

 

Dean turns his attention back to Sam, grabbing his hand and reaching into his bag for a pen. He jots down his number. 

 

“Text me the details and I'll check it out alright?” 

 

Sam gives him a bright smile before leaving out the room.

 

Once it's just the two of them, Castiel moves towards the door, locking it behind him and shutting the blinds. 

 

“You tease.” Castiel smiles. He stalks towards Dean, putting both of his hands behind his back as he does, a mischievous glint in his startling blue eyes. “You and Sam huh? And a party this weekend that you're think you're going to?” 

 

Dean shrugs. “Hey now..he's a coworker. A friend even. I can hang out with him right?” 

 

Castiel strides towards Dean, pushing him until his back is against the wall. 

 

“Earn it. You're going to have to earn it Dean. I think it's about time that we switch roles in this relationship.”

 

Dena quirks an eyebrow. “Oh? You're going to be my dom now? I'm gonna be your submissive little---" 

 

Castiel presses his lips towards Dean's; a hard and bruising kiss, cutting off Dean's words. 

 

“You got that right. You always were the dom, now if you want to go to that party, you have four days to show me that you deserve it.” 

 

“And what if I don't? Huh? What If I act out and you have to punish me?” 

 

Castiel leans closer to Dean, wrapping a band around the back of his neck. “You wouldn't like that Dean, or you would. I'm not as lenient as you are though Dean, however I know how much of a slut that you are and anything I have in store for you, I'm sure that you'd enjoy it no matter what. I've been thinking about this for the longest and the things I would do to you Dean. You would beg for me to be your dom permanently.” 

 

Dean leans forward just a little, pressing his clothed cock into the palm of Castiel's hand. 

 

“Oh yeah? And what would you do to me Cas? Huh? Punish me like I use to? Use my own anal plug on me? Make me wear it while I'm at the party?” 

 

Castiel slips his hand into the waistband of Dean's pants, gripping his cock. 

 

“That sounds like a great idea. Even more so if I choose to join you. Maybe that can be it, we will go to the party and then you can prove to me that you can stay. If you can stay hard for an hour, no coming with the plug up your ass, then I'll let you enjoy the party and oh! Maybe I can fuck Sam if he's willing to. Right in front of you.” 

 

Dean lets out a soft moan, Castiel quirks an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. 

 

“You like the thought of that don't you? Like the thought of me fucking someone else while you watch?”

 

Dean ruts against Castiel's hand, moving his own hand towards Castiel's hair. He slips his fingers between the soft tendrils, giving them a hard tug. 

 

“Sir, you gonna show everyone just who I belong to? Make sure that Sam knows just who I belong to?” 

 

Castiel tugs on Dean's cock harder, pressing a soft kiss to lips. 

 

Dean tilts his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. “Cas I'm about to--- fuck please.” 

 

“Are you about to come sweetheart? Are you gonna come good and hard for me?” 

 

Dean shakes his head. “Yes.” 

 

It's enough for Castiel, he gives Dean one last kiss, that same mischievous glint from earlier back in his eyes. 

 

Dean ignores it this time, his main point of focus on his pleasure. 

 

Castiel pulls back, wiping the small amount of precome onto his pants pocket. 

 

Dean groans, eyes snapping open as he looks over at Castiel who had moved towards the door with his bag in hand. 

 

“The challenge starts today Dean. If you come at all today or tomorrow until the party then you won't get a surprise baby. Oh and lock up for me? Please?” 

 

Castiel walks out the door. Dean knocks his head back against the wall, his hand dropping down to his crotch. He taps the tip of his cock with his thumb, the head is overbearingly sensitive and he can't take it. 

 

It's a mix of pain and pleasure. 

 

He needs to come. 

 

But Castiel will know if he does. He has to be good for Castiel. 

 

“Fuck.” Dean shouts out. “Fuck!”


	4. Will You or Won't You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean enjoy themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Make Me

“Make me.” Castiel's eyes focus on Dean, watching him crawl over to him, the collar that's secured on his neck sparkles in the dim light of the room. A few days pass, the party is tomorrow and Dean had been nothing but obedient since Castiel had decided to see just what his boyfriend could really do.

 

The first night, Dean had been a bit hesitant at suddenly switching the roles. He laid in bed, with his hands tied to the posts while Castiel rode him. He didn't have the control that he usually did and Castiel held all the control. 

 

Though, Dean didn't deny it later after he came and Castiel cleaned the two of them up but he did enjoy it, especially the way that Castiel lost control during the final moments before he came.. 

 

And then it started all over again, Dean watching the way that Castiel's eyes had fallen onto the collar and the words that slipped from his mouth sent a thrill through both of their bodies. 

 

“Tell me Dean, what would you do if I fucked Sam in front of you? Would you touch yourself in front of him? Make him see how much of a slut that you can be? Show him how much you want him but you can't have him because you're mine.” 

 

Castiel runs a hand down his chest, touching his cock. Dean swallows hard watching the scene in front of him.

 

“Would you  **make** me hard even more in front of him? Huh? Tell me baby.” Castiel continues.  

 

Dean settles on Castiel's lap, pushing his erection into his boyfriend's stomach. 

 

“I would love to see Sam come undone in front of me. With you fucking him hard. But I guess I have to earn that right don't I?” 

 

Castiel leans forward, pressing his lips to Dean's. Dean realizes that in the short time that they had after they slept together Castiel must have brushed his teeth because all of a sudden he was tasting mint on his tongue and he hated it. 

 

Dean pulled back suddenly and Castiel noticed, his blue eyes focusing on Dean. 

 

“Don't like my breath?” 

 

Dean crinkles his nose. “You know I don't.” 

 

Castiel grins. “Yeah, I do. But come here baby. Show me how much you want to go to that party and just how much you love my cock.” 

 

Dean glances at Castiel, green eyes shining brightly in the dimly lit room. 

 

“Yes  _ Sir _ .” 

 

Dean takes Castiel in one go, sucking down until he has the entire length in his mouth. 

 

Castiel grips a handful of Dean's hair, tilting his head back against the headboard. 

 

“So good.” Castiel moans out. “You're a good boy aren't you?” 

 

Dean nods around Castiel's cock. 

 

“That's it. Take it all in.” 

 

Dean lifts his head up, spit sliding down his chin. Castiel wiped at his lips, pushing a finger inside of his mouth. 

 

Dean sucks eagerly, eye contact between him and Castiel never breaking. 

 

“Ride me Dean. Do you want to?” 

 

Dean nods his head. “Yes. Yes I do.” 

 

Castiel pushes Dean back, stroking his cock. 

 

“Come here sweetheart.” 

 

Dean inhales and sinks down slowly onto Castiel, he grits his teeth, closing his eyes through the easiness of Castiel's  cock until he’s taken every last inch of Castiel inside of him. 

 

He plants his hands on Castiel's chest;  biting his bottom lip as his he opens his eyes once he's fully seated on Castiel.    
  
“Fuck.” Dean whispers. He stares at Castiel, whose eyes are cast downward in between them. Castiel's watching  _ them _ , watching Dean's ass take his cock. 

 

“Oh God, Dean, fuck. No matter what, no matter how many times we do this you always feel-- You feel so good. I love you so much. Do you know that?”    
  
Dean shakes his head vigorously, nails scraping against Castiel's chest. 

 

Dean lifts up, his hands still resting on Castiel's chest. He can feel Castiel nearly slip out of him and that isn't something that he wants. Neither does Castiel.

 

He can feel his hips being grabbed, Castiel holding them tight before Dean sinks back down with a rush, the entire length of Castiel filling him up.    
  
Dean works his hips faster, harder than he's ever done before, grinding his hips down; circling his hips on the cock pulsating inside of him. 

 

The bed springs creak with force, Castiel meeting Dean's with quick and powerful thrusts. 

 

Castiel's gripping his hips tight, a bruise most likely gonna be left in the morning and he doesn't care at the moment. All that matters is what's going on right now between the two of them.    
  
“I'm gonna come.” Castiel grits out, hands digging in deeper into his hips. “I'm gonna come and I want you to come with me do you understand me? Grab your cock, stroke it for me.” 

 

Dean does as he's told, gripping the base if his cock and begins jerking to Castiel's thrusts. 

 

“Gonna---" Dean moans. “Soon.” 

 

Castiel sits up, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist to hold him closer. 

 

He gives one thrust into Dean's willing body before he's spilling into him, Dean following suit. 

 

“Feels amazing.” Castiel says against Dean's chest. “You always felt so amazing to me.” 

 

Dean doesn't say anything. He goes limp in Castiel's arms. 

 

“Have I earned the right to go to the party? Now?” 

 

Castiel smiles and kisses Dean's lips. 

 

“You definitely have. We will have so much fun teasing Sam. Don't you think?” 

 

Dean quirks an eyebrow. “We get to have Sam?” 

 

Castiel shakes his head. “You always wanted a threesome. And Sam is very, very hot. I won't be opposed. That is, if he wants it. If he doesn't that's just fine too. Right?” 

 

Dean frowns. He hadn't thought about that. “Yeah. Yeah you're right.” 

 

Dean shifts a little bit, trying to get off of Castiel but the motion only sends his boyfriend's cock pressing against his prostate and he moans out. 

 

“Not again.” Dean throws his head back. “I can't go again right now.” 

 

“I can.” 

 


End file.
